Met Their Match
by keller12917
Summary: When two detectives from Palm Beach, Florida visit The City By The Bay, will a night out in San Francisco for Rita bring trouble?


**A/N Inspired by a writer challenge to bring a character from another show to have a romance with a character from "Streets Of San Francisco" well, I know this is not full out romance but semi romance was the best my muse would allow. In this story I combined characters of Streets with characters from a show that was on in the 1990s called "Silk Stalkings."**

**I know some of you are not familiar with that show and some of the wording I have Chris and Rita saying in this story are things they actually said on the show and Sam was an actual nickname they both had for each other as both loved the golfer "Slamming" Sammy Snead.**

**Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

_I also do not profit from the characters from "Silk Stalkings" they are the property of Stephen J. Cannell._

**Met Their Match**

Their shift had just ended when the phone on Dan's desk rang. Both groaned softly as they heard it; they thought it was going to be a call to come to a scene. Dan had reluctantly reached for the receiver.

"Homicide Robbins." The voice on the other end caused a smile to come to his face " Hey, how are you? Are you still in Palm Beach?"

"Yeah, of course. Listen I am coming to San Francisco through some symposium they want me and Rita to attend. I thought how about us catching up while I am there?" Chris inquired.

"That sounds great. Do you have your flight information? I could meet you both at the airport." Dan wrote down the information as Chris relayed it to him. They talked a couple more minutes before they hung up and Dan had turned to meet the inquiring gaze of his partner Mike Stone. They headed out of the squad room before they could be stopped by any other calls.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" Mike asked curiously.

"An old school friend of mine is coming to town from Palm Beach. I am going to pick up him and his partner at the airport later tonight. They are attending that law enforcement symposium you and Captain Olsen thought I needed to go to," Dan informed Mike cordially.

"Well, at least you will have company with those two men being there with you," Mike said unaware of what had Dan smiling.

"Well, you are right I will have company but one of those men is a woman. Chris' partner is named Rita and believe me she is just as tough as any man when it comes to being a cop," Dan informed Mike with an admirable tone.

"Do I detect a romance between you and this Rita?" Mike asked half teasingly.

"Not at all, Mike. She basically is married to her job and attached at the hip to her partner. Although neither of them are romantically involved due to some rule Palm Beach PD has about nothing physical between partners, I honestly had always thought those two would make a good couple," Dan stated quietly. "Each one always has dated others though, so guess there is nothing between them but friendship. Maybe they both might meet someone while here in San Francisco."

Dan had dropped Mike off at his home where he was surprised by a warm welcome from his former partner, now associate professor, who opened the door having seen Mike had arrived. Both men had smiled upon seeing each other. Mike had looked around for his daughter not having seen her as they entered the house.

"She went to the store for a couple of things. I have the grill going out on your deck. How was work?" Steve asked genuinely interested.

"Not too bad, busy as always. You are a very welcome sight I have to tell you, we have missed you around here," Mike informed him affectionately.

"I have missed both of you as well, sorry things have been sort of busy on my end as well. Right now there was a break in all the activity so I thought would drive over and see you and Jeannie since I could get away for a bit." Steve's voice sounded a bit tired to Mike.

"You sound tired, buddy boy, grading those papers must keep you burning the midnight oil."

"Yeah, they do as well as other paperwork, but now I have a chance to rest up a bit," Steve said cheerfully as he saw Jeannie had returned. "Your daughter is back just in time."

Jeannie hurried into the house and came out to the deck and gave Steve the sauce that had been requested. He dabbed it on the steaks he had been grilling and thanked Jeannie for having got it. She set about finishing the salad and before long they were all ready to sit down to their meal. After enjoying a great dinner and conversation that continued even after having finished eating, Steve later helped with the dishes while Mike found a TV program for them to watch.

"Steve, there is a museum exhibit I thought about going to look at tomorrow, would you like to go? I mean since you don't have class tomorrow, unless you have other plans or papers to look over."

"Sounds like a plan, Jeannie. I will take you out for a meal while we are out." Steve promised cheerfully.

After an evening of visiting and TV viewing Steve headed home. The next day, Steve spent the day with Jeannie at the museum exhibit and eating out. That evening Dan, who had the day off and was showing Chris and Rita around San Francisco, invited the three to eat out with him and his friends from Palm Beach. Dan made the introductions and could not help but notice how Chris seemed to stay extra close to Rita as her eyes lighted on Steve.

"Christopher Lorenzo and Rita Lance, this is Jeannie Stone and her dad, my partner, Mike Stone. And Steve Keller."

Mike and Steve shook hands with Chris and Rita as did Jeannie. During the meal as the conversation flowed, Steve found his gaze wandering in Rita's direction. As the conversation continued around them neither noticed that at least one person at the table had looked at both of them with a slight scowl.

"I have never been to Palm Beach, although I did get to visit Clearwater once, thought it was a nice place to visit. I know Chris was not born in Florida and only raised there starting with his freshman year in high school. What about you, Rita?" Mike inquired sociably.

"I was born and raised in Palm Beach but am not one of the wealthy elite, Mike. My mom died at birth and my dad died when I was about seven and I was raised by a foster family who ended up adopting me. It is a good place to grow up as long as you have the right people in your corner; I got lucky in that aspect." Rita recalled with a smile. "Now, Christopher is my family and I still count myself as extremely lucky."

After dinner was over they all went to have a drink together at a local place which happened to have a dance floor. During the evening Steve managed to ask Rita to dance; she accepted with a slight smile. As they danced Rita could feel eyes boring a hole in her back and did her best to ignore them.

"How long will you and Chris be able to be in San Francisco?" Steve asked quietly.

"We have to leave the end of this week when the symposium ends. Cap would have our heads if we tried to stay longer," Rita answered loud enough for Steve to hear but soft enough for others not to. "Why do you ask?"

"I wondered if you would like to go out while you are here, with me I mean. I have tomorrow free after one and could pick you up for dinner, after you are done with the symposium for the day," Steve offered.

"I would like that yes. Chris and I are staying with Dan. You know where he lives, right?" Rita inquired curiously.

"Yes, Mike and Jeannie and I helped him move in when he finally decided to have a bigger place. So would seven be good for you?"

"Parfait, Steve." Rita answered smiling then noticed his wondering glance. "Sorry, it is something Chris says all the time; guess he is a bit contagious. It means perfect."

They heaed back to the table with the others. Steve noticed that Jeannie was gone as well as Chris and shot a questioning look at Mike. Mike waved his hand toward the dance floor that Steve and Rita had just left. Steve looked that way and saw Chris and Jeannie dancing close together.

They all left a couple hours later so that Dan and Chris and Rita could get some sleep. It was not lost on Steve that Chris did not seem particularly happy hearing that Steve and Rita were going out the next night. Mike noticed someone else was not too thrilled with the news as well and thought oh, buddy boy are you going to be in for it and I have a strong feeling you aren't the only one!

The next evening when Steve arrived to pick up Rita for dinner as he arrived at Dan's front door he heard a man and woman arguing. He hesitated about knocking but after a few seconds he did knock and the door was answered by Dan.

"Hi Steve, Rita is ready let me get her. Come on in," Dan invited warmly.

Steve stepped into Dan's apartment and waited. Before long Dan came back with Rita and Chris following her closely. Steve did not know what to make of the glowering look that Chris sent his way. He gave Rita the flowers he had brought for her. She thanked him, excusing herself to put them in water. As she left the room Chris took the opportunity to step closer to Steve and spoke lowly.

"I don't have to tell you how much Rita means to me, do I?" Chris asked with a warning tone.

"No, you don't Chris that is very apparent," Steve assured him calmly.

"Good, just so long as we are understood, because trust me you hurt her I will rip your lungs out whether you are a friend of Dan's or not," Chris warned him even more adamantly.

"Chris, what are you up to?" Rita inquired as she came back and saw Chris close to Steve.

"He was just making sure I knew for us to have a good time tonight, that's all Rita. Ready to go?"

"Yes, very. I will not be too late, Dan in case you want to get to bed, but then knowing Christopher he will be waiting up," Rita said teasingly as her and Steve started out the door. She stopped turning back to Chris who was at the door with them. "You know I love you right, Sam?"

"Yeah, I know, I love you too. Have a nice time, but be careful, Sam. See you when you get home and that better be tonight." Chris sounded as though he was a bit concerned.

Steve helped Rita into his car feeling eyes upon him and thought and I thought I was bad about being protective of Jeannie. They headed toward Marin County where Steve had reservations for them at a fine restaurant.

"Is there more than friendship and partners between you and Chris? I mean I just got the feeling I sort of stepped on his toes by asking you out tonight."

"He is just super protective of me. We are best friends and while we do love each other we are not in love with each other, at least that is what we tell each other and others. Palm Beach does not allow anything physical between partners so we do our best to keep our feelings muted. Once though I did joke with Chris the second he and I were no longer partners I would race him to the nearest motel. I am sorry he was rude to you, I got a strong feeling he made some kind of warning threat to you," Rita stated unabashed

"Don't worry about it, while I know he meant it I also know he just was looking out for his best friend so I won't let it bother me, he meant well." Steve's voice was totally fearless concerning Chris' warning

"You are the first man that Chris has not been able to scare. He had promised another guy to rip his lungs out if he ever hurt me and knowing Chris he could do it."

They got to the restaurant after parking the car entered the establishment. After being seated they perused the menus before selecting a bottle of wine. Once their orders were placed and the bottle of wine was brought to the table where the waiter poured each of them a glass, they engaged in light conversation. Rita kept feeling as though there was something more that Steve was wanting and wondered when he would let her know what it was.

"No, I moved to Berkeley to attend college and then after a couple years of law school left to join the police academy, that was the first time I lived in San Francisco. I was born and raised in Modesto, sadly I admit. I never went back though once I got out of there."

"Sounds like the place had some bad memories for you, Steve. I had thought about leaving Palm Beach but, well, with my adoptive parents there I had a great support system so I never left. I wanted to be a cop since I was a little girl so I followed that dream as soon as I could and have never regretted it."

"Your parents sound like they are fantastic people, Rita. I have a feeling with their influence you will be a wonderful mom yourself one day."

"Thanks, I hope so. The problem is finding a guy that will not try changing me and really wants to be in a relationship with a cop for the long haul. I hope you don't mind but Dan filled us in, well the condensed version of you and what made you leave the department. That must have been an awful experience for you and for Lieutenant Stone."

"It was hard going through it and I know it was hard for Mike and Jeannie. I have never forgotten the look of relief both had when I saw them when I woke up. Just thankful I got a second chance at life and I do my best to not take it for granted."

"That is a good way of thinking. Too often people come out of an experience such as yours and still take everyone and everything in their lives for granted. I know when Chris almost died I think I had been taking his friendship for granted. Almost losing him... well now I cherish each day we have as partners."

"He is fortunate to be here and to have someone such as you. I have a feeling he survived because of knowing someone was there that truly cared and loved him."

When they finish their meal and had paid the check, Steve drove them to a beach with a fabulous view of the Golden Gate Bridge. They walked slowly along the beach each thinking quietly. At one point he felt her eyes on him as she took his hand in her's as they stopped.

"Penny for your thoughts, Steve."

"I was thinking about you and about me. I mean that both of us have had similar happenings in our lives and yet on opposite sides of the country. Both of us had similar parent issues as a young kid and both of us have had life and death matters in our lives yours with Chris almost dying as well as your parents and mine when that girl shot me."

"Yes, those are similar and sort of odd we just now meet. But I am confused about one thing you said we had similar issues as a young kid what did you mean exactly?"

"Well, not totally similar but in a way they are. You lost your parents young and got adopted by a foster family. My natural father was abusive to my mom and one day when he was hitting her I must have been almost four I ran in throwing myself against him. I guess I thought I could stop him hurting her he picked me up and hurled me against the fireplace. The next thing I knew cops were there and they divorced. A few years later she met this man who treated us good and they ended up getting married and he adopted me as his legal son. So I guess just the adopted part sort of made me think we have a tiny bit in common."

"Man, you had it a bit rough at the beginning too. Did you ever see your natural father again after that? And what about your mom and your adoptive dad?

"No, he was encouraged to relinquish his parental rights when Dad wanted to adopt me. I heard just a couple of years back that he was remarried and has a new family and living in Oakland. My mom and dad were killed in a car wreck the night of my high school graduation. They had given me this car as a graduation present and then were heading home but they never made it. A drunk driver took them and another car out."

Rita hugged Steve just then. He returned it as he felt himself get a bit emotional. They finally broke the hug and walked some more.

"Steve, my dad he didn't just die, I know I told you that but, well, it is hard to talk about. Chris is really the only one that I have trusted enough to tell the true circumstances of his death. My adoptive parents were told by the social worker when I first went to live with them. He committed suicide, I found him when I came home from school when I was almost seven. He was fully clothed and in the bathtub and he had shot himself, I remember trying to wake him because I wanted to go to the park, then I saw all the blood."

As she cried Steve held her close comforting her his mind was reeling with all this new information. He wondered how she had made it all these years dealing with that and knew she had to be an incredibly strong woman. When she finally calmed down he handed her a clean handkerchief from his suit pocket. She took it thanking him and they headed back toward his car. They sat in his car letting her have more time to collect herself before heading back.

"Rita, I could not even begin to imagine having to deal with that at all. You have to be one of the strongest women not to mention people I have ever met. I appreciate your trust in me and assure you it won't go any farther. Mike said Dan told him you were as tough as any man that was a cop."

Rita smiled slightly recalling the first time she had met Dan Robbins through Chris and told Steve about the meeting. Steve got a chuckle out of the image of Dan being thrown through the air by Rita just because he dared to question her toughness at the time. He knew Dan would never forget that meeting and that must be what he was referring to when he told Mike what he did. Steve drove them back to San Francisco and arrived at Dan's a little bit before one a.m. As they pulled up they saw an anxious face peering out, both chuckled remembering her comment that Chris would be waiting up for her. Dan came up behind Chris at the window and pulled him away from the window in case Steve and Rita needed privacy.

"See he brought her home safe and sound. Now will you stop all your threats? Steve is not a bad guy, I am sorry I ever mentioned what some used to think of him at the department to you."

"Yeah, well he might not be such a bad guy but that is my partner he was out with," Chris snapped sounding jealous.

"You sound more like a jealous boyfriend, Chris, than just her partner and best friend. You two do really have feelings for each other don't you?"

Rita kissed Steve on the cheek thanking him for a wonderful time and for the talk. He made sure she got safely inside than left. As Rita entered Dan's apartment she could tell she had interrupted a conversation and wondered what was being said.

"Sorry to interrupt; everything okay? Dan, I knew Chris would be waiting up, but you too?"

"Well, I was trying to calm your friend down so he would not go hunting Steve with a shotgun. He was a bit worried and thinking you were not going to come back here tonight."

"Chris, I will have you know Steve was a perfect gentleman he took me to a really nice restaurant over in Marin County and then we took a walk on the beach and talked. Get your thoughts out of the gutter. I appreciate how protective of me you are and I love you for it but he honestly did not try anything, I promise."

"Lucky for him he didn't. But okay so he is a great guy at least better than I thought. And yes, Dan, the answer is yes. I am going to bed; trying to make sure you are safe makes a person old fast, Rita."

Rita shook her head at Chris' exaggeration and after making sure the door was securely locked all headed to bed so could get rest for another day of the law enforcement symposium. The next day after work was over and with Dan and Chris and Rita having plans elsewhere Steve paid a visit to Mike and Jeannie. He was a bit surprised at the reception he received from Jeannie when he knocked on the door.

"Mike, your former partner and all around troublemaker has come to see you," Jeannie had called out to Mike after leaving the door open for Steve to enter. He watched her retreating back, wondering what that was all about. As Steve entered the house, closing their door, Mike approached giving Steve a grin and a look that said "Now you have done it, buddy boy you are on Jeannie's list." Mike cuffed the back of Steve's neck in affection and whispered semi-lowly, "You my young friend are in trouble with my daughter. If this is how bad your trouble is with her now, I would hate to see what kind of trouble you would have if you two got serious or married."

"I got the feeling she was not too happy with me when she got the door. What did I do that was so wrong, though? I mean I didn't even see you two last night I was out with..." Steve stopped as he realized what the trouble was. "Oh, that's it. I tell you between Chris Lorenzo and your daughter a guy cannot win for losing, at least not this guy."

"You have always known how she has felt about you, buddy boy. Don't worry, she will calm down soon. You say Chris was giving you a hard time, too?"

Not realizing that Jeannie had been coming from the kitchen with some iced tea, Steve told Mike of the warnings he received from Chris when he picked up Rita the night before. And of how he was waiting up for them just as Rita had predicted, Jeannie heard enough to know absolutely nothing happened between Steve and Rita but what interested her most was Chris warning Steve about hurting Rita - it also incensed her beyond belief. She barged into the living room and the fire in her eyes was very evident.

"Chris Lorenzo said he would rip your lungs out?!" Jeannie inquired feeling angry about the threat to Steve.

"Jeannie, he just was being over protective of his partner it was no big deal, I promise. And I thought you were upset with me," Steve said smiling teasingly at her.

"I might have been, but nobody threatens you or Mike. I will give him what for if I ever see or talk to him again." Jeannie snapped.

Mike took the tray of tea glasses from Jeannie before she threw them in her anger. Steve hugged Jeannie tight, feeling very lucky to have someone that was so adamantly on his side other than Mike Stone.

They all sat drinking tea and Steve filled them in on the night before except for what he had been told by Rita. He kept the secret she had entrusted him with. As they all sat there, and Jeannie's annoyance with Steve totally cooled, Mike suggested they go out for a meal, his treat. Steve accepted almost readily under the watchful stare of Jeannie as though she was daring him to say he had other plans. A night out at dinner and a movie and a drink at a local cop bar ended the evening for all in good spirits.

The next morning Rita and Jeannie spent together shopping and visiting before the two Palm Beach detectives had to catch their flight home that evening. When they returned to Dan's, Mike and Steve were there and had warned Chris about Jeannie.

"We are back and in plenty of time, Chris. I told you we would not be late, you always worry," Rita announced jokingly then saw Chris hiding behind Mike and Dan. "What are you doing, now you goof?"

"Uh, staying where it might be safe, at least that was what I was hoping," Chris answered his eyes on Jeannie, feigning fear or was he being real?

"You guys told him, didn't you?" Jeannie asked and saw Steve and Mike nod slightly. "They warned Chris I was not too thrilled when I heard he had told Steve something the night you two went to dinner. I think they put the fear of Jeannie into him."

"Well, maybe it would help straighten him out a bit to have that fear and he won't be so quick anymore with his threats. I ought to let her deal with you, Chris but thankfully she knows I need you with me in Palm Beach. Speaking of which, we really should get going now."

Once the luggage was loaded in the trunk of the car with Dan at the wheel, the four from San Francisco escorted the two detectives from Palm Beach to the airport. Before their flight was boarded phone numbers and addresses were exchanged between all of them with promises to keep in touch.

Steve knew there would be only friendship with Rita Lance and that their friendship would never be as good as what he had with Jeannie and Mike, but he knew one could never have too many friends.

As thoughts of Mike's words from the other day at his house concerning Steve and Jeannie reverberated in Steve's head he thought you never know what the future might bring; he guessed anything could be possible. As he looked at Mike and Jeannie though, he knew he was the most fortunate person in the world to have those two as his family.


End file.
